


Home

by lil_1337



Series: Five sentence fics [24]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt ‘grill’.  Set within the 5 sentences universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

The sun lingered, hanging slightly above the horizon for a final farewell before slipping down leaving only the reds and oranges of the sunset to mark its passing. From somewhere down the block the smell of steaks cooking on a charcoal grill wafted on the breeze. The wind was light now, but held a heaviness to it that hinted at an impending summer storm. According to the weather man, who could be heard faintly through an open window, there was a good chance of rain during the night and with it, cooler temperatures in the following days.

On his back porch Trowa seated himself on the swing that he and Duo had built out of wood scavenged from various demotion sites around town. The chains that secured it to the heavy oak beams of the porch were made from pure gundanium. This was also salvaged, but from a site known to only a few people. The mixture of woods types and grains shone through the clear protectant in a seemly random pattern of swirls, spirals and rings. The supposedly non-bug attracting yellow bulb cast a soft glow over the area giving it a warm, comfortable feel.

With a mug of coffee in his hands and his long legs stretched out in front of him Trowa let his mind drift back over the events of the day. Lots of paperwork, lunch in the cafeteria, and two completely unproductive witness interviews pretty much comprised the whole of his shift at work. Breakfast with Quatre at the coffee shop down the street was easily the best part of the morning. Having to get up an hour early was more than worth it to have good company and good food to start his day off with.

A chirping meow brought Trowa’s attention down to where a small gray kitten sat by his crossed ankles. He wiggled his fingers in invitation and the little animal scrambled up onto his legs then delicately made her way up to his lap. She settled quickly, tired from chasing lightning bugs and ready for attention from her favorite person. He stroked the top of her head, scratching lightly behind her ears as she settled in adding her buzzing purr to the sound of rustling leaves and the hum of cicadas’ wings.

Careful not disturb his small passenger Trowa shifted, getting comfortable before picking up his book from where he had left it the previous evening. Summer, like all things, would fade in time, but while it was here and evenings remained comfortably mild he intended to enjoy every minute of it.


End file.
